This invention relates to a mechanism for mounting a loudspeaker on a panel.
In the prior art a loudspeaker is typically mounted on the front panel of a television receiver, a radio receiver or the dashboard of an automobile using screws, or other screw-in fastening devices. These mounting techniques are disadvantageous because they are inconvenient and difficult to use with automatic assembly equipment. For these reasons there is a need for a mounting mechanism which is simple in construction, which can be used with both manual and automatic manufacturing techniques, which allows detachment and which does not require screws or other means of screw fastening. The present invention is directed to a speaker mounting mechanism which fulfills these needs.
The invention is useful with all sizes of speakers but is especially suitable for small treble loudspeakers, such as piezoelectric treble loudspeakers. Additionally, with the invention the loudspeaker can be attached to the front frame of a television or radio receiver using a linear motion without the need for any twisting or rocking movements as well as without the need for screws or other such attaching devices. The invention is also advantageous because the loudspeaker is easily detachable from the front panel without the need for the tedious removal of mounting screws.